


Nobody said it was easy

by JayAndJackLover



Series: Life without you [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Grief/Mourning, M/M, Post-Episode: s15e20 Carry On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayAndJackLover/pseuds/JayAndJackLover
Summary: Sam is a nerd.. But no one teases him about it anymore...
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Life without you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023049
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Nobody said it was easy

Dean Jr., as Sam would call his son, had a big exam. He needed his dad's help to prepare for his exam. Sam hadn't done school math for decades. But he loved math and science. 

When he took those books in his hands again he felt a familiar rush..He got into it pretty quick. Teaching his son, talking about math, using "big words" as Dean used to tease him when he would talk like this in front of his brother.. His brother... Who would laugh at him right now, if he saw him. Tease about Sam's excitement about high school math. 

"How come math gets you more excited than chicks, Sammy?" he would say.  
Or "You know you are gonna be a nerdy dad and I'm gonna be the cool uncle to your kids who would save them from all of your nerdiness."

Dean would laugh at him and Sam would give him his bitch face look which would make his brother laugh even harder.

"Oh, don't be like that, Sammy."  
"It's Sam. Sammy is a chubby 12 years old."  
"You'll be my Sammy till you are 70.."

He was not 70 yet but there's no one to call him Sammy anymore... No one to tease him... He wasn't able to hear that laugh anymore..

Suddenly it was harder to breathe.


End file.
